hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Light
Another Light is the Fifty-nine episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot One year later, after Aiden's defeat and Klaus's death, with the R.D.Ms destroyed for good. Hendrix knows there's more, as they will finding answers, as he continues to mission, as Bill Hassler is still a threat after Klaus's death. Hendrix is watching Jason and Olivia sing each other, as Hendrix is called by Mario about a new member coming to Providence Accord, as his name is Dax Kelly, and another mission of Bevies stealing the satellite that he can target with the intel of the remain names of the Bill Hassler who he works, as Hendrix gets into it. Providence Accord have a meeting, as Derrick speaks to Hendrix private about handling new people in Providence Accord, as Hendrix understood about new members coming in, to help them. Dax teams up with him, as he progressed since the academy, Hendrix knows there's more coming, as Hendrix needs to stop Bevies for using satellite to target militaries in America with the radiation he has. Dax knows it will be tough, as they go back to the lab, with Doctor Hawkins help to breach the server. as Doctor Hawkins knows they won't get killed, as Hendrix and Dax goes to the mission. Hendrix and Dax are in Alaska, as Dax has nothing to say, they both climb to the top, as Dax was saved by Hendrix from falling, as Dax climb up with the help from Hendrix, as he put his vision on. Hendrix tells Dax to track his enemies with his weapon, as Hendrix tells Dax not to panic. Hendrix took them out on the rooftops, as he looks overwatch. Dax takes down many enemies in his position. Dax contacts Doctor Hawkins, as she knows that Dax is close, as the blizzard is getting rusted. Dax can do it, as he sees Bevies talking about something. Dax past them, as he took down many enemies, as he planted bombs. Dax contacts Doctor Hawkins again, as Hendrix heading to find the intel. Dax knows there's more enemies, as Hendrix goes with him, as he took down many of Bevies guards, as no one knows. Hendrix backs Dax skills to do this. as Dax go upstairs to find the intel, as Hendrix goes to look at the engine, as Derrick contacts him, about the intel, which Hendrix is dealing with now, as Derrick worries about many virus and others bad things could link to ending tech. Derrick heard that Hendrix is surrounded, as Bevies comes out and tells Hendrix to surrender. Oracle knows about the low explosive, as they ready to blow up the place, as Hendrix uses his shield to blast Bevies and his men away, they fight their way down to the other side, as they defeated many of Aiden's men. Hendrix will use his flying ability, to fend of Aiden's men, with Dax help. Doctor Hawkins contacts him, is Hendrix flying ability can't get any higher, as Doctor Hawkins forgot, as her brain is about Science, teaching others to create stuff. She brings her dad, as she tells Derrick to land Providence Accord to the LZ. Derrick knows about Doctor Hawkins projects, is called V-4 type. Hendrix tells Dax to help him, as Hendrix goes full speed, as Dax dodges the trees and made the ramp, as Providence Accord agents arrive to help Hendrix and Dax to get out of here, as they destroy Bevies satellite and collect intel. Doctor Hawkins and Mario is happy to see Hendrix back in the lab, as they both talk about last night's music, as Mario left the lab, for Hendrix to talk to her. Doctor Hawkins praises Hendrix, as he knows it's not easy dealing Bevies. Doctor Hawkins hopes Hendrix prepares of Bevies, when he cause trouble again. Dax comes in too, as he gave the intel to Derrick, as Doctor Hawkins talks to Hendrix, as he's okay. As she hugs him, Hendrix loves her as a family. as she knows Hendrix is 26 as he has a future of becoming a leader in the future. She worried about his Cybernetics having a problem, as she hopes it's okay too. Hendrix knows it won't happen, as he suspects more enemies. Episode Moments * One year, after Klaus death and Aiden's defeat * Bill Hassler is mentioned, after his defeat by Hendrix in the Cyanosis, before the mission now * Bevies satellite has been destroyed * Hendrix and his team got the intel from Bevies, that cover other operations for militaries * Cybernetic unlock new ability: Speed upgrade, Electric Weapon, Sonic ability, Intangibility ability, Flying upgrade (After this episode), Projectile ability, Punch gloves ability and Telepaths upgraded Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Dax Kelly * Jason Linsey * Olivia Lee * Providence Accord Soldiers Villains * Bevies * Bill Hassler (Mentioned) * Klaus Chase (Mentioned) * Aiden Sanford (Mentioned) Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * One year later, after Season 3 and 4 episodes of Season 4 * Bevies works for his own, with his orders * Dax works with other military, as he now works with Providence Accord * Jason and Olivia did another album, as they both sing another song See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Four Episodes Category:Written By Charlotte Fullerton Category:Directed By Wes Gleason